mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Nihkee Moolah
Nihkee Moolah is a young Alternian troll living in Outglut during the time period of Hiveswap and Hiveswap Friendsim. Her bullet points were "Active in Muscle Theater", "Lost a leg but gained the upper hand", and "Subcultural gatekeeper". Nihkee was first revealed during the Hiveswap Troll Call event alongside Chahut Maenad on November 29, 2017. Nihkee was later featured alongside Daraya Jonjet in Hiveswap Friendship Simulator: Volume Seventeen. Her bullet points were one of the only ones to remain unchanged as from December 6, 2018. Etymology Nihkee is phonetically similar to the name Nike, the Greek goddess of victory who only had one wing; Nihkee having only one leg may reflect this. James Roach this by changing the name of her song from "lmao i still dont know if its nicky or nike (like the shoe, not like.. the name mike)" to "turns out its like the shoe" on his Hiveswap Friendsim album. Moolah is slang for money. It could also be a reference to famous woman's wrestler Fabulous Moolah, which is reflected in her passion for muscular theater. Nihkee is an indigoblood wrestler that has never lost a single match, and is hell-bent on proving herself superior to all her opponents. In the events of Hiveswap Friendsim: Vol. 17, the player gets to meet her upon agreeing to be Nihkee's replacement opponent for tonight's show (her assigned one got eaten by a carnivorous plant). Upon seeing the player's scrawny build, Nihkee isn't stoked with the prospect of sparring with the player. When the player attempts to explain themself, Nihkee cuts them off and demands to know whether they're ready for the smackdown of their life. Good Ending If the player agrees immediately, Nihkee approves of the player's bravery and begins planning the performance in earnest. When it's time to perform, Nihkee wounds the player almost immediately, loudly insisting that the player cease avioding her attacks and face her like a real warrior. The player initially fails to ignore their instinct to flee, but later manages to pull off a clothesline maneuver in retaliation. However, the impact from colliding with Nihkee's arm knocks the player out cold. Some forty minutes later the player regains their consciousness, but Nihkee is quite disappointed with the player's lackluster performance earlier and offers to train them in her hive. As Nihkee has faith in the player's ability to improve and become better, she is more than willing to help the player enter swolehood. Should the player accept Nihkee's offer, she puts the player through a series of gruelling tests to assess the player's physical capabilities. Nihkee walks the player through all her dangerous sports training equipment, either encouraging or remarking on the player's progress level. When the player finally collapses from exhaustion at the end of the session, Nihkee is extremely proud of the player's strong willpower and sense of preseverance. She happily states that the player is not a training partner, but a training friend. She is shown beaming at the player at the end of the game. Bad Endings If the player hesitates, Nihkee is insulted with the player's cowardly ways and instructs them to leave immediately. She goes on to perform as planned, dragging lowblood audience members to be her opponents for the night. She violently defeats her lowblood challengers while the player laments the loss of friendship. Should the player hesitate, Nihkee is initially disappointed with the player's unwillingness to improve. This later gives way to anger, for Nihkee percieves the player's wimpy attitude as besmrichment of her craft and passion. Furious, Nihkee warns the player to never darken her doorstep any more, the player much too intimidated to disobey her. However, they don't want to give up on becoming her friend just yet, so they visit Stelsa and ask to exercise with her. After a few days, they prepare to return to Nihkee, but take some time to relax first. While the player is meditating, they manage to glimpse what might transpire if they had returned to Nihkee's after getting toned at Stelsa's place: Nihkee immediately turns the player away, but the player sneaks back in via ventilation pipe. Somehow, the player accidentally severs Nihkee's remaining leg, the murderous indigoblood proceeding to chase after the player relentlessly. Even after she got struck by an oncoming train, Nihkee turns herself into a cyborg so she can resume hunting the player. The player and their friends can do nothing to deter her, and she ultimately corners the player in a cave. Back in the present, the player eschews going back to Nihkee, instead opting to have dinner at Stelsa's hive. Nihkee is a professional wrestler who takes her craft very seriously, for the spends almost all her time training and ensuring that she's at peak physical condition. Any sort of slight towards her passion (intentional or otherwise) is a grave offense to her, and she would be quick to dismiss the offender for being disrespectful to her and the sport. When the player expresses doubt over their enthusiasm for wrestling, Nihkee instantly sends the player away for she would not have someone sullying wrestling. Even though Nihkee is a highblood and prone to stating her superiority over others, she still would take it upon herself to train those she deems worthy of her tutelage. The main reason why she took the player to her hive was to offer them an intense bodybuilding session, as she firmly believes that coupling the player's determination and tenacity with a rigorous workout would help them become better and stronger. She pushes the player to their absolute limit while testing them. either taunting or spurring the player onwards to achieve the best results. When the player manages to get through the physically demanding routine, Nihkee is very satisfied with the player for not giving up easily. While not clearly shown in-game, Nihkee is depicted to be relentless in her pursuit of revenge. In the bad ending that would have taken place had the MSPA Reader look for Nihkee again, Nihkee winds up losing her remaining leg to the player's clumsiness. Despite being injured by the entire ordeal, Nihkee still manages to run after the player and rip their vehicle apart when they try to escape. Nihkee continues to hunt the player down in her quest for revenge—not even being hit by an oncoming train could make her deviate from her goal. She overcomes this obstacle by giving herself cybernetic upgrades, turning herself into the ultimate killing machine. She is also shown to have a flair for the dramatic, for she doesn't get out of character even when she's backstage. She also has a tendency to loudly emphasize her speech for full effect, flexing her arm muscles while she's at it to drive the point home. Nihkee appears to have a terse relationship with the promoter of the Muscular Theatre, for she gives curt nods and brisk replies when interacting with him. It can be assumed that she merely maintains a professional relationship with him, forgoing the usual politeness for efficiency. She has a strong following among fellow wrestling enthusiasts, getting loud cheers and raucous applause upon making her appearance in the ring (the fact that she never lost a match also helps). Nihkee also doesn't seem to mind the audience lobbing glasses of milk at her before a match commences (not that it harmed her in any way), for it's a pre-game ritual of some sort. Gallery NihkeeSprites.gif|Nihkee's Friendsim sprites. Volume17CharacterSelect.png|Nihkee on the Volume 17 character select (right). Trivia *According to the Extended Zodiac, her sign is Sagicorn, sign of the Wild, making her a potential Prospit Dreamer and Hero of Rage. *Nihkee's habit of saying "sister" is likely a reference to Hulk Hogan's similar tendency of saying "brother". *Her Friendsim came out exactly a year after she was introduced. *One of Nihkee's sprites is called "odd_flex_but_ok" in reference to a similar popular phrase. * One of Nihkee's bulletpoints "lost a leg but gained the upper hand" may reference what happens in her bad ending. Category:Hiveswap characters Category:Hiveswap Friendsim characters Category:Trolls Category:Indigo bloods